


People Watching

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #21 - Park Benches</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

>He doesn’t know when it started, but Kyuhyun really enjoyed the time they spent on the park bench, watching as people went by.

_The couple walking by, they’re having marital problems but they would never let anyone know. Keeping up appearances and all that. She’s a secretary, but the job is more to fill up free time than actually necessary. He’s a surgeon, or maybe a lawyer, something that pays well, and has a mistress on the side, hence the source of their problems. They both come from money and that’s the iron weight, causing them to remain together for the sake of family names._

He loved sharing this time with Yesung, the scenarios he came up with for people’s lives making him giggle like a two year old.

_The man over there, he’s a spy, but shh! We’re not supposed to know. He’s acting as a soju stand owner, but that’s just a cover for his international infamy. Oh no! He looked our way. Let’s move on to the next shall we?_

That time Kyuhyun had fallen into hysterical laughter, clutching Yesung’s arm as if it would calm him and stop the fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“The guy sitting beside me, he is loved but doesn’t realize it. His voice makes a thousand hearts flutter – that he does know – but he doesn’t get a big head over it. I want him to be mine, but I’m afraid he’ll say no.” Yesung turned his head away, embarrassed, and Kyuhyun looked shocked, confused, for a moment before springing into action, turning Yesung back towards him and kissing him softly on the lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
